The present invention relates generally to the field of portable ultrasound devices. Ultrasound devices image a patient by producing and emitting ultrasonic waves with a transducer. The transducer measures returning echoes of these waves to provide data regarding the patient. The data may be analyzed and assembled into an image of the patient using a computing device. Typically, potable ultrasound devices are large systems transported on a cart with limited battery life. Alternatively, some portable ultrasound systems are hand held but still relatively large. The present invention includes features which enhance the portability, usability, and configurability or portable ultrasound system.